underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Door
The Red Door is the ninth episode of Season 2 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on August 25, 2014. It is the twenty-second episode overall. Summary When Barbie is apprehended by a group of mysterious men, he is relentlessly interrogated about his connection to The Dome. Meanwhile, Big Jim makes a deal that could seal the fate of the residents of Chester's Mill forever. Synopsis The mercenaries take Barbie to an interrogation room and manacle him to a chair. The head interrogator explains that they're not the police or the military and demands to know why Barbie went to the dome. He knows who Barbie is and wants to know how he got out of Chester's Mill, and why he told Julia not to jump. Barbie asks what he's done to help anyone inside of the Dome and the interrogator says that they need Julia to hand over the power source. Barbie, realizing that he means the egg, says that they're never going to get it and the interrogator punches him before leaving. Big Jim visits Julia the next morning and points out that there are black-clad guards outside the Dome near her house. He asks if she's seen anything outside of the dome of interest and she claims that she hasn't. Big Jim then says that it must be hard on her not having any sense of closure on Barbie's death because his body is lost beneath the cliff. He offers to take a team in to recover Barbie's body, but Julia assures him that it's not worth risking more lives. As Big Jim leaves, he notices Junior's squad car parked down the street. Once Big Jim is gone, Norrie, Joe, and Melanie worry that he knows that Barbie is still alive, and if the men who captured Barbie want the egg. Melanie wonders if Julia will hand it over for them to guarantee Barbie's safety, and Julia admits that she's not sure. She suggests that they should go back to the school to see if Barbie has sent another email, and Junior says that he's going to the station to keep an eye on Big Jim. In Zenith, Sam, Lyle, and Pauline examine Pauline's drawing of the red door. Lyle figures that it's just the red door of the locker at the high school, but Pauline figures that it represents a way back into the Dome. Neither man remembers a red door at the playground, and Pauline suggests that they go there so that they can find the door and reenter the Dome to save Junior. When Junior returns to the station, he tells Big Jim that he was on his rounds. His father says that he saw Barbie outside the Dome the previous night and asks if Junior knew he was alive. Junior admits that he did and Big Jim thanks him for his honesty, and then says that there's something he needs to show him. The mercenaries escort Don into Barbie's interrogation room and his father claims that he has no over the private contractors that Congress hired to deal with Dome security. He admits that the same private firm also added the bit about the egg to Barbie's email to Julia, and warns Barbie that he has to have the egg to trade for Barbie's freedom. Barbie says that he can't help him just as the interrogator comes in and tells Don that his time is out. However, outside Don takes command and tells the interrogator that they have to obtain the power source before the military finds out about it. He tells his underling to do whatever he has to with Barbie to get the egg. Junior takes his father to the cliff and Big Jim remembers what his wife Pauline said about taking things on faith just before she died. He admits that he couldn't believe his wife until now, and wishes that she was there so that he could apologizes to her for his doubts. Big Jim figures that the Dome's plan for him is to lead the Millers out of the Dome, and Junior confirms that Julia has the egg again after she threw it into the lake. Big Jim figures that the guards are back because of Barbie and asks where he can find the egg. Junior admits that he doesn't know where it is and his father says that they have to track it down. Sam and the others go back to the playground and spot a playhouse with a red door. Sam notices two mercenaries in civilian garb, watching the playground, and Sam and Lyle split up to draw them off. Once they leave, Pauline approaches the playhouse and the little boy Barbie met comes out. He goes to swing on a nearby tire swing just like Pauline remembers Junior swinging when he was a child. Don calls Hunter to his office and tells him that he has to send another message through the backdoor they have in the Internet access. He reminds the hacker that he can turn him over to the Feds for breaking into Aktaion Energy computers and tells Hunter to use the remote interface on his home computer. At the high school, Joe and the others wait for an email and Joe wonders if they should jump off the cliff despite what Barbie told Julia. As they go through their old emails, Joe receives a new email and realizes that whoever is providing them with Internet access is controlling what they get. The email has a video of Don addressing Julia, telling her that the people holding Barbie want the egg. As they watch, Melanie says that Don's face seems familiar. Meanwhile, Don says that he needs the egg to free Barbie. The message ends and Melanie asks Julia if she's going to hand over the egg. The interrogator returns and beats Barbie, demanding the egg. Barbie manages to lure him in close enough to loop the manacle chain around his neck and then knock him unconscious. After freeing himself, Barbie grabs the interrogator's gun and leaves. At the diner, Big Jim confronts Rebecca about the fact that Barbie is alive. He figures that she knew it, but Rebecca insists that she had no idea and that she didn't know anything about the egg. Big Jim figures that Julia would endanger them all to protect Barbie, and asks Rebecca to make some kind of device to detect the egg. She suggests that she convince Joe to tell her and offers to go to the school to talk to the boy, and Big Jim agrees. After losing the mercenary, Lyle doubles back and meets Pauline, who is drawing a spiral in the mud. She tells him that the playground was a dead end and that she feels another vision coming on. Her visions are preceded by strange images and she can't get the spiral out of her mind. Lyle points out that they're together at last and then backs away, just as Sam arrives and says that they've been made. He warns that they can't go back to Pauline's apartment, and she says that she knows another place to go. At the high school, Melanie refuses to give the egg to the mercenaries. Joe and Norrie disagree with her, and Julia suggests that the Dome may have created the cliff so that they can send the egg out and get free. Melanie says that she knows in her heart that handing over the egg is a bad idea and runs off. Rebecca comes in and tells Julia that Big Jim told her what's going on. However, she says that she actually came there to warn Julia that Big Jim is up to something, and warns that things are going to get worse. Her warning given, Rebecca leaves. Pauline takes Lyle and Sam to the apartment of Hunter and his roommate Trevor. Hunter explains that he studied art with Pauline and Trevor is another hacker with the Hounds of Diana. They spot a mercenary outside on the monitors and Trevor goes out to investigate. Barbie, wearing the interrogator's stolen uniform, grabs him and drags him inside. He sees Sam and grabs him, and tells Pauline that her brother murdered Angie. Big Jim drives to the edge of the Dome where the mercenaries are and holds up a sign demanding a meeting. One of the mercenaries, Malick, comes over with a laptop and indicates that he knows who Big Jim is. Using a notepad, Big Jim offers the egg in return for everyone's freedom. When Malick refuses, Big Jim suggests that just he and Junior go free, and the mercenary agrees. Big Jim says that he needs the location and Malick brings up a map of the town with the location of the egg marked in red. When Big Jim realizes that it's Angie's house, he gets in his car and drives off. Pauline talks to Sam privately and asks if he killed Angie, and her brother admits that he thought she was one of the four people that had to die to bring down the Dome. He points out that Pauline indicated the four hands in her journal but assures her that he didn't harm Junior. Pauline insists that they have to go back to Chester's Mill and atone for their sins. They go back into Hunter's apartment and Sam tells Barbie that they're going back to Chester's Mill. Hunter does a search of Zenith looking for red doors, but Barbie finally realizes what door Pauline's drawing refers to and says that it's at his house. Inside the Dome, Melanie catches up to Junior as he leaves Angie's house. He admits that he has the egg and that he told Big Jim about it earlier, and has decided to move it so his father can't find it. Melanie says that she doesn't trust Julia to protect the egg and Junior says that she can come with him and help keep the egg safe. Melanie agrees and the two of them walk off. Julia goes to Big Jim's office and demands to know what he did with the egg. He says that he doesn't know where it is either and figures that Julia was going to give away the egg and risk everyone in town, just to save Barbie. When Julia says that he can't understand what it means to love someone else that much, Big Jim reminds her that he lost his wife and had to tell Junior that his mother was dead. When he says that he'd do anything to have Pauline back, Julia asks why he wants the egg, figuring that he wants it to gain more power. He tells her that it's about much more than that and Julia walks out. The interrogator arrives at Don's study and tells him that Barbie manages to avoid the tail they put on him after letting him escape. A man arrives at the gate wearing a hoodie and speaks in Barbie's voice, asking for Don's help. However, when Don gets there, he discovers that it's a stranger using a recording to pass as Barbie.Barbie leads the others over the back fence onto the grounds.The stranger says that someone paid him $10 to pretend to be Barbie. Realizing that it's a trick, Don tells the mercenaries to search the grounds. Barbie leads the others to the red door, which has a handprint on it that Barbie left there when they painted it when he was a child. They go down except for Pauline, who is suddenly reluctant to return to Chester's Mill. Barbie warns her that they'll capture her if she stays, and she goes down the stairs. They find a door that Barbie insists wasn't there before and go into the tunnel beyond. When Hunter offers to go with them, Barbie says that he shouldn't but the hacker says that Pauline is the only person he has and Don will throw him in prison if he finds out he's been helping Barbie. They go through the door and Barbie closes it behind them, just as the interrogator comes down and leaves when he fails to find anyone. As they head down the tunnel, the group gets separate. Sam is hit by a swirling burst of energy and remembers the day of Pauline's funeral. A young Junior asks his uncle to take him with him, but Sam says that he can't. Junior says that his mother must have lied because she said Sam would save him one day, and the boy thought today would be that day. Another burst of energy hits Barbie, who remembers when he was 8 and he left his handprint on the door. Melanie is there, and Barbie asks her if she'll come back. Melanie says that her mother wanted her to meet him, and that she'll see Barbie again someday when he's older. As Don watches, Melanie hugs Barbie. When Sam and Barbie recover, they find themselves in the middle of the lake, back inside the Dome. Pauline and Lyle are walking through the tunnel when the same energy swirl hits Pauline. She has a vision of standing in the meteor crater, the egg glowing at her feet. Melanie is there, and says that the crater is where it begins and ends for all of them. Pauline tries to grab Melanie but the girl disappears and Pauline finds herself in the lake with Sam, Barbie, and Hunter. There's no sign of Lyle and they realize that he didn't make it. The group swims to shore and Sam and Pauline confirm that they saw things in the tunnels. Pauline goes to town to get Junior and Barbie tells everyone to keep a low profile for fear of setting off a panic. He heads off to find Julia, and Sam wants to go with Pauline. However, she tells him to stay there and find Lyle because he's important to whatever it is that they have to do. Junior hides the egg in the bomb shelter, figuring that Big Jim won't look there. Melanie lies on the bed and asks Junior to join her, saying that she wants to enjoy the peacefulness. He lies down next to her and she rests her head on his chest as he puts his arm around her. Pauline returns to her home and goes up the stairs, looking at the trophies in Junior's room. She hears someone coming up the stairs and turns to see Big Jim who stares at his wife in shock. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Karla Crome as Rebecca Pine *Dean Norris as James Rennie Sr. Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross *Brett Cullen as Don Barbara *Max Ehrich as Hunter May *Sherry Stringfield as Pauline Rennie *Dwight Yoakam as Lyle Chumley Co-Stars *Jessejames Locorriere as Interrogator *Brody Rose as Little Boy *Mike Whaley as Malick *Colin Dennard as Trevor *Austin M. Stack as Young Junior *Brennon Olsen as Young Barbie Uncredited *Michael Joseph Kowalski as Security Guard *Erik Mort as Zenith Resident Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Trevor. *First appearance of Malick. *The title refers to the red door they find inside Don's property. *It's revealed that the army doesn't know about the egg and only Don's company Aktaion Energy knows about it's existence. **It's also revealed that Aktaion wants the egg because it's a powerful energy source and they want to examine it. *During the flashbacks caused by the burst of energy in the red doors tunnel it's revealed that 25 years ago Melanie met Barbie when he was still a child. **It's also revealed that Sam could have taken Junior with him, but refused, which made Junior the person he currently is. *Pauline and Hunter are the first outsiders to go under the Dome. *Lyle is last seen in the tunnels and is then mysteriously missing. **This is the second time, Lyle's fate is left ambiguous. The first was after he took Pauline's journal and ran. The journal was in the tunnels, but Lyle was no where to be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2